1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar/air turbine generator system.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-2011-7149-A discloses a solar generator system comprising: a compressor for compressing air to generate a compressed fluid; a solar receiver for heating the compressed fluid by solar heat to produce a high-temperature compressed fluid; a gas turbine for receiving the high-temperature compressed fluid to obtain output; and a generator connected to the gas turbine.
The solar receiver of the above system is installed atop a tower together with a solar gas turbine for the purpose of minimizing the lengths of high-temperature pipes. For this reason, the tower requires high construction costs. JP-2010-275997-A, on the other hand, discloses a solar gas turbine and solar/gas turbine generator system in which the compressor and turbine are positioned away from each other so that a smaller load is placed on the tower, thereby reducing its construction costs.